Begin Again
by burtneymac95
Summary: Something terrible happens to Olivia. Will this tragedy bring her and Fitz closer together or farther apart? Spoilers up to 2x05.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Scandal story! I've been wanting to write something for a while but could never think of a good scenario. This one just wouldn't leave me alone. _

_Hope you enjoy! (:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Scandal. They all belong to the amazing Shonda Rhimes. _

* * *

It was a cold, brisk morning in Washington D.C. when President Fitzgerald Grant walked down the steps of the airplane. He had been in Tokyo for a week and he was dying to get home. In a way, it had been a relief to get out of town. He was able to free his mind and get away from the mess he created with Olivia. But as much as he tried not to think about her, to put the doubts in his mind to rest, he just couldn't.

He knew he would never be able to let her go. He could say it was over to Cyrus, Mellie, Olivia, hell even himself. But in the end, it was never going to happen. Olivia was the love of his life, his soul mate. There's no way you can just let go of someone like that.

* * *

"It's you. You're the traitor." Olivia spoke. "You're the one that's been trying to expose us."

The man laughed. "Correct. And once I kill you, I will finally succeed."

"Ean, you don't have to kill me. I'll do whatever it is you want. Please."

"I know all about your little affair with the President. I wonder how he will feel once he hears that you're dead."

"He won't care. We broke things off, he...broke things off. We haven't spoke in over a week. You're wasting your time thinking he'll do anything."

"Hmm..." he lifted the gun he was holding in his hand. "We'll see about that."

She took a deep breath as he mind began to wander. This was it. She was going to die. She would never get her chance with Fitz. They could never have a happy ending, if that was even possible.

She heard the shot ring out, and an instant burning in her chest. She felt herself fall backwards, hearing the man run out of the room. She heard people screaming. Who were they? Everything was going blank. All she could see in her mind was his face. The face of the man who made her feel happy, sad, mad, and loved all at the same time.

What felt like hours later to her, she felt someone by her side. She turned her head slightly and saw Huck, Harrison, Quinn, and Abby standing beside her, all freaking out.

Quinn was on the phone, probably with 911. Huck was trying to get Olivia to focus, keep breathing and stay awake. Harrison was asking who the hell shot her, and Abby...Abby just stood there motionless.

"Olivia, help is on the way. You have to be strong. Keep breathing. Don't die on me." Huck was telling her.

It was like her whole world was fading around her. She no longer saw Abby, she didn't hear Quinn crying to the police, she didn't see Harrison freaking out vowing to find the son of a bitch, and she didn't even see Huck anymore, who was literally hovering over top of her.

All she saw was darkness.

Utter and complete darkness.

* * *

_A couple hours later_

Fitz sat in a meeting with 8 or 9 of his cabinet members. They were talking about what happened in Tokyo and what to do about South Sudan. As he looked around the table, he noticed someone in particular was missing. Cyrus.

"Gentleman, where's Cyrus?" Fitz asked.

"I'm not certain, Mr. President. None of us have seen him."

"Very well, let's continue."

As much as Fitz wanted to focus on this meeting, there was only one thing his mind kept going to. In the two hours that he had been home, he had the urge to call Olivia numerous times. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he missed her, but he could never summon up the courage to do so.

He heard someone burst into the room, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Cyrus! Nice of you to join us."

"Out!" Cyrus said.

The cabinet members all looked at him with questioned looks on their face.

"I said everyone out!" he yelled.

Everyone quickly stood up and rushed to the door at once. Fitz just sat in his chair, confused.

"Cyrus, what's going on?"

Cyrus didn't say anything. That's when he noticed the panicked and blank look on his face.

"Cy, what happened?"

"O...O...Olivia..."

"Olivia? What about her?!" he asked, standing up.

"Sir...Mr. President..."

"Cyrus spit it out!"

"Olivia has been shot!"

Fitz stumbled backward, falling into his chair.

"Is she...is she..."

"Dead? No. No...thank God. But sir, it doesn't look good."

"I uh, I have to go...to the hospital."

"Fitz, you can't do that!"

"The hell I can't! I am the goddamn President of the United States. The love of my life has just been shot. I'm going to the hospital."

"Fine...I'm coming with you."

* * *

_Thoughts? (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I've had school and work everyday the past 5 days. But I just wanted to say how happy I was for all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I am so glad you guys liked it._

_Just a note. Later in this chapter when it's italicized, it's Olivia's brain remembering things. Just thought I'd point that out. _

_Anyways, enjoy! (:_

* * *

Huck, Harrison, Quinn, and Abby were all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. It had been two hours since Olivia had been shot and she was still in surgery. The doctors had told them that it was going to be a long, difficult one and to be prepared for the worst. Knowing that their friend, boss, and colleague could be dying was something none of them ever wanted to think about.

"Who the hell shot her?" Harrison asked.

No one answered.

"I think why is the real question." Quinn whispered.

They all sat in silence, each praying that their friend would make it out of this.

"Where is she?!" A man exclaimed.

They all looked at him simultaneously. They two men, one older and one younger, wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap.

Huck stood up. "Who the hell wants to know?"

The man in the baseball cap walked closer to them as he removed his hat and sunglasses.

"President Grant..."

"Shhh." he hushed, looking around and putting his cap and sunglasses back on. "Just call me Fitz. How's Liv?"

"Still no word. The doctors said it wasn't looking too good." Harrison answered.

Fitz sat down as Cyrus quickly followed. "I want to know who the hell did this."

"Sir...Fitz...we don't know. She was in a secret meeting in the basement of the building. She told us not to worry about anything and to stay upstairs."

"No one saw him?"

They all shook their heads, except for Quinn.

"What about you?"

"I...caught a glimpse of him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes. Scrawny-ish. About 5'6, 5'7."

"Anyone know his name?" No one knew. "So was he a client?"

"We presume it was. She never said."

He sighed.

"If we may ask, Mr. President...I mean, Fitz. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Fitz looked at Cyrus. "Sir, it's up to you what you say. These are her closest, most loyal friends. You know they won't say anything."

"Say anything about what?" Abby asked.

"Olivia and I have a...personal relationship."

"So you're the one she's been crying about for months." Huck said.

"She's been...crying?"

"Yeah, very often actually. The past couple of weeks have been the worst."

Fitz put his head down. He didn't mean to do this to her. He loved her, so much, but he didn't think she was happy anymore.

"I...I...it's all my fault. I should've been here for her."

"Fitz, it's not like you could've stopped this from happening." Cyrus reassured him.

"But what if I could've?!" he yelled, standing up.

"Sir, keep your voice down. People are looking."

"I don't give a shit anymore! I have put my happiness on hold for years now. And look where its led me. The person I love most in this world is in surgery and could possibly die. I may not have another chance to tell her how I feel. God...what if...what if she dies? She'll die thinking that I hate her."

"She's not going to die and she knows you don't hate her. You need to be optimistic."

"How can I fucking be optimistic Cy? Seriously. I haven't been able to be optimistic since I won the goddamn election."

Cyrus looked around, noticing the nurses whispering to each other. Olivia's team just sat in shock at the Presidents words about their beloved boss. Everything was just so surreal.

"Fitzgerald Grant, you need to take a deep breath. You need to sit down, keep quiet, and pray like the rest of us. Causing an outburst and making people realize who are you isn't going to make things better for Liv."

Fitz did as he was told, realizing that Cyrus was right. The only thing he could do was sit and wait, and pray to the Powers That Be that his sweet baby was going to be okay.

* * *

"Did you hear the President is out in the waiting room?" one of the interns asked another.

"Nuh-uh! _The _President? Like...of the United States?"

"Yes, that one. Now if you two idiots would focus, we won't have to tell the President that one of his good friends is dead." Dr. Thomas told one of her chatty interns.

Suddenly, the heart monitor began to beep.

"Shit! We're losing her! Grab the crash cart!"

The intern did what she was told to do and quickly brought it over to them. She picked up the paddles as Dr. Thomas told her to charge it to 200. Nothing happened.

"Charge it to 300!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Come on, don't die on us."

* * *

_"Stand here with me for one minute. Let's not go back in there or talk or think for one minute, we just stand here. I'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign fixer. We're just us. One minute, for one minute, just stand here with me."_

_"What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?"_

_"Liv?" _

_"No, pretend I'm somebody else. Somebody you hate. Hang up." _

_"You hang up."_

_"What do you want me to do, Liv? Tell me what to do and I'll do it." _

_"Let me go." _

_"Anything but that."_

_"I am not yours. I don't show up places because you want me. I am not yours. This is over._

_"You must really hate me. For falling in love with you." _

_"Can I walk out of here or will I be stopped by Tom and Hal?" _

_"Liv." _

_"Where can this go, really? Other than me joining the Mile High Club with you in Air Force One, how is there any future here?" _

_"Fine. We're done." _

_"What?" _

_"I'm letting you go. That's what you want, right?"_

* * *

"Charge it to 500!"

Suddenly, the beeping slowed down and became normal again.

Dr. Thomas stood over Olivia, sighing in relief.

"Thank God."

* * *

_I thought this chapter kind of sucked, but who knows. Let me know what you thought. (:_


End file.
